Interlude
by Culdron
Summary: Just smut. PWP


Disclaimer : The characters are not of my creation.

Interlude : Ignite

Ariadne has never been so desperate to feel someone around her, within her. She has been with boys before, but those times are absolutely nothing in comparison to how she feels tonight. Arthur is no boy, his body is hard and lean and deliciously masculine even through his clothes. She can feel his warm body on hers and everything within her melts, burns. She is already unbelievably wet at her core.

At this point Ariadne hates his choice of apparel with an explosive passion. She needs to feel his skin on hers now but there are so many layers, so many buttons to undo. It is ridiculously frustrating and she just wants to wail at the injustice of it all. However her voice only comes out in pants and gasps. His mouth and his hands are everywhere on her skin.

Arthur has had a much easier time removing her clothing. Her scarf and blouse had been ripped off with a few quick motions. He does want more but relishes the skin already exposed to his hands and his mouth. Her simple bra still encases her beautiful pert breasts. Despite their shared sense of urgency, he takes the time to taste every bit of her that is bared. His strong capable hands touch and knead enticingly. Ariadne writhes uncontrollably beneath his touches; she is still working on freeing his vest from his body. He can feel her hunger and recognizes her need. His jacket had been disposed off extremely quickly.

He lifts his head back to her gasping mouth and plunders it as he starts to help her unbutton and remove his vest. His sure movements greatly expedite the process. Then there is still his shirt. Ariadne growls with impatience and surprises him delightfully with an aggressively vicious yank and his shirt falls apart. He'd be lying if he said that he regretted the loss of the shirt. The thrill of discovering that the normally fragile looking architect could be so demanding aroused him even further.

Her hands flit all over his now bared chest, caressing and feeling. Ariadne is focused on her goal. Within the next instant her hands are on his belt buckle and she is deftly undoing his belt. Then to undo his trousers. She cannot wait to fully undress him and slips a hand under the waistband of his boxers to grab a hold of his cock. He bucks at the feel of her small hand on him and cannot suppress a groan. She is aware of a sense of triumph, and starts to stroke and grope him intimately.

Arthur has not been idle, Ariadne's bra is long gone and he had been intently lavishing attention onto each of her breasts when she had gotten a hold of his erection. He exerts an iron control over himself as he frees her from her jeans, drawing them and her panties off in one efficient motion, loosening her hold on him momentarily.

She recaptures her hold on him while her other hand tugs to encourage him to remove the rest of his clothing. He obliges her with another swift and sure action. Now they are both unfettered by any layers.

Ariadne lets out a scream as he fingers her delicate folds. She is overcome with sensation. His mouth is suckling one breast while his other hand kneads its twin. She is so fucking wet, she is so close. His hand works absolute magic as he strokes and teases with slight dips of his fingers in and out of her. When he finally inserts two fingers into her, a few more thrusts are all it takes for her to fall apart, clenching around his fingers as she screams her release.

Arthur watches her orgasm for a second and knows that he cannot hold on for much longer. He needs to be inside her now. He slides his wet fingers out and continues to stroke and soothe her gently; she is still coming down from her high.

With a promise in his head to her to take it much more slowly the next time, Arthur gives into his desire and positions the tip of his penis at her hot, wet pussy. She flashes him a lust induced smile as he thrusts lightly into her at first.

Ariadne really just wants more of him now. She grips his hips and locks her legs around him, slamming him more deeply into her. They both gasp at the sensations they feel. Arthur is buried so deep within her, Ariadne's sense are simply spinning beyond control. He fits her perfectly; he is so big and fills her up so damn well.

"Fuck, Ari," he groans.

She thrills at his sexy, throaty words.

"Look at me, Ari!" he suddenly commands. She immediately looks into his eyes as they move together, locking into a furious rhythm. He pounds into her repeatedly and all she wants is more.

Arthur stares deeply into her eyes as he fucks her; she is in so deep and completely mesmerized. He wants to draw this out. Make it as good as it can be for both of them. After all, this is their first time together. Arthur knows that it is the small details that matter.

With a herculean effort, he does not give into the release his body is ardently clamouring for. He can feel her just about to snap and he suddenly slows down a fraction. Her face is a picture of shock as her wildly anticipated release, which had only seemed seconds away, would not be granted her.

"Arthur!" she rasps in anger at her thwarted release.

"Trust me," Arthur says as he fluidly moves them into a new position.

Ariadne has her arms locked around his neck and they tighten as her body adjusts to the new sensations again. She was lying beneath him on the sofa but now she is upright and she is pressed up into the back of the spacious sofa. She gasps, as she feels even more of him grind to her with the help of gravity and the solidness of the sofa's back.

He is kneeling and thrusting hard into her, keeping her in place with his hands on her hips. His strokes are slower but more intense as she matches his thrusts. They climb even higher, mouths fused together.

Ariadne wants to feel him lose control. He has already managed to undo her once and nearly a second time but Arthur himself is still so in control. He may have been close but he hasn't given in to his orgasm yet. She yearns to see him fly apart in her arms.

So she locks her arms around his shoulders and pushes him down into the cushions. Now she is straddling his body. Arthur obviously doesn't expect this and his eyes widen in surprise. Loving the feeling of having gained the upper hand, Ariadne continues her campaign.

His hands have fallen slack at her hips and she presses them to her breasts firmly. She can still feel him still hard inside of her and she begins to move again. Arthur catches on extremely quickly and thrusts up into her the second time she moves down on him. She doesn't stop the scream that tears from her throat as she rides him. She lets loose and screams his name repeatedly along with words like "Fuck me!" and "Harder, oh god!"

This time Arthur doesn't deny himself anymore. He finds that having Ariadne on top of him has definitely loosened his control. He has also been in her tight, wet core for quite a while now and he feels that he is about to burst. Their pace increases and he grips her hips tightly as he surges up into her and she bears down. A few more thrusts and her muscles clench around him sending him spiraling over the edge. They both scream each other's name as they fall together into the astounding fireworks of their mutual orgasm.

It is a while before either of them move at all. Ariadne is content in her position sprawled atop Arthur. She feels deliciously limp and boneless. She had no idea it would be that amazing. She smiles and looks up to see Arthur's eyes already open and staring at her. She panics for an instant before she sees the corners of his mouth turn up into his sexy smirk.

"I think we might be more comfortable in a bed," he says in his smooth, velvet voice.

"I don't mind," she purrs lazily.

"There would be more space, you know," he points out, smirking again as her expression turns eager.

"What are we waiting for?" she breathes, starting to feel the heat in her belly again.

Her expression causes his half hard cock, still inside her to twitch. He prepares to slide out of her so that they can get to her bed and continue with their current activities. Her hand on the base of his penis stops him from doing so.

"No," she says pressing fully against him.

He lifts an eyebrow and then simply sits up with her on his lap. She grins victoriously as he gets up, still inside her and carries her to the bed with her legs locked around him.

"Actually, before we try the bed, how about we try the wall?" she asks in an innocent voice.

His eyebrows lift even further.

"Why?" asks Arthur, genuinely puzzled.

"Because it could be fun. Look, this wall will do fine," she wriggled around in his arms, instinctively to prevent dropping her, he backed her into said wall.

"Okay," he mumbled uncertainly.

She absolutely loved it.

"Ariadne," he stopped as she pulled him to her and thrust her hips into his, using the wall at her back as leverage.

"Come on, Arthur, just fuck me against the wall. There so many other places we could do it, a bed is just another. Just move your hips, oh yes, Arthur! Your wonderful cock in me is getting hard already. Ooooh, it's getting harder. And oh you're so good at filling me well. Come on, Arthur, I want you to come for me. Yes, that's right, harder and bigger, oh my, your cock is just so fucking amazingly hard in me. I never knew what I was missing. My pussy is always so wet because of you, I never knew I could get so wet, just thinking about someone. But you do that to me all the time Arthur, do you know that? Do you know that even the thought of you makes me wet. Wet and horny, oh so horny. Yes! Yes! Harder! Fuck, Arthur! Oh, harder, don't stop! Oh you're even bigger. Come with me Arthur, I want to see you come with me. I ..." Ariadne's words were swallowed in a scream as she climaxed around him.

Arthue just kept thrusting, her whispered words into his ear spurring him on even after she had stopped saying anything coherent. He kept going and Ariadne could feel another climax building up even before she had finished peaking. She drew his mouth to hers and thrust her tongue into it as her next orgasm built up and slammed into her, she could feel him climax as well and then they were both spent. He carefully slid her down to the floor.

She grinned at him.

"You liked it didn't you, Arthur? You like being told about how your cock feels in me and how my pussy just gets totally wet for you. You like it when I tell to you fuck me. I can keep going. I'm so unbelievably horny right now. This is just so fucking amazing. Do you want to know more Arthur? Do you want to know what I did when I didn't have your amazing cock in me? Do you want to see what I did when I could only dream of you but my pussy needed attention because I was so wet because of you?" she grinned slyly.

"I can show you what I had to do Arthur. It couldn't compare at all but maybe you'd like to watch me," said Ariadne. She got up very slowly with Arthur's eyes burning into her and sat in a chair she felt next to her.

"Now, I already miss your cock inside of me. I really love the feel of your penis, I'm going to have to taste you sometime tonight. I definitely haven't felt enough of it yet. Oh, what do we have here? Look, I'm still wet. Arthur, what you can do to me. My clit is swollen and I'm dripping wet again. Oooh, you do like watching, well, well. I'm going to show you what I did when I didn't have your hard cock handy, I'd start out like this. See how wet my pussy is? I'd close my eyes and imagine your strong hands on me. Oh you'd start out slow and I'd imagine your big strong hands touching me everywhere. My cunt is just," Arthur's voice broke into her monologue.

"Tell me how you want my tongue in you," he growled from between her legs.

"Oooh," she breathed.

"What a treat, Arthur," she cooed as she tangled her fingers in his hair.

"Tell me, Ariadne," he ordered, starting to nip lightly at her folds.

"I want you to kiss me first. All over my hot, wet pussy. Oooh yes! Just like that, you feel so good. Ooh, just like that, Arthur! Now I want you to lick my pussy, just licking, no sucking yet. Ooooooohh, yeees! All right then Arthur, I want you to taste and suck and ahhhh, that's right! Oh, my pussy is feeling so loved right now, oh yes!" Ariadne continued moaning her appreciation of his attentions.

After a good long while of nibbling, licking and sucking, Arthur set to work with a purpose. He breathed on her and sucked and thrust his tongue into her, in and out, creating a delicious rhythm. Before she knew it, she was on the verge of an orgasm again. She screamed her release under the onslaught of Arthur's tongue. He is absolutely relentless even as she lets go and she grips his hair tightly in her ecstasy.

"Wow, just wow!" says a clearly dazed Ariadne, some minutes after she recovers from her latest orgasm. Arthur is simply watching her, his arms around her waist. He is sitting on the floor in front of her. When he sees that she has somewhat recovered, he stands up and picks her up, slinging her over his shoulder in a fireman's hold.

They finally reach the bed and he lays her on it reverently. Ariadne lets herself sink back as she gazes up at him happily. She holds out her arms to him and she feels lust and desire once again cloud her senses. He stands and gazes at her.

Ariadne pouts when he does not join her on the bed. But then she gets an idea. She crawls towards him and gleefully grasps his penis. She smiles and takes him fully into her mouth before he can react at all. She sucks and licks madly, enjoying the feel of him hardening in her mouth.

"Ari!" his voice is a gasp.

She uses her hand to stroke his balls and finger them while she works on his cock. Arthur groans and rapidly loses control but he wants to be inside her when he finds his release.

"Ari!" he says more demandingly.

"No Ari, I need to be in you. I want my dick to be inside fucking your pussy, Ari," he grounds out.

She lets go and he immediately slams into her, tumbling them both into the bed. Thrusting hard and fast and on and on.

"I love it when you talk dirty," moans Ariadne as she urges him on.

"I love fucking your incredibly tight cunt. Your pussy is just fucking amazing," he says, thrusting hard with each phrase and bringing his hand between them to stroke her even as she has the same idea and her hand collides with his, stroking each other to infinity.

Ariadne has no idea how she is still holding on but she is and his stamina is incredible. She would never have guessed that the point man could be this sensual. They are having the most amazing sex ever.

"Fuck!" growls Arthur.

"Keep talking, point man," urges Ari.

"Fuck, Ari, you're so tight and wet and perfect. I worship your pussy. I want to fuck your cunt all night long. I could never get enough of fucking your pussy. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" yells the point man as they climax together.

They cuddle together in the comfortable bed after coming down from their high. Ariadne loves the feel of him inside of her and wraps herself around his tightly.

"We'll continue this in a while," says Arthur sleepily. She nods in reply against his chest and they both fall asleep.


End file.
